katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
717
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2016 as 2.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: '''Not known at this time, however there is speculation that 717 could possibly be the female runt from 409 Beadnose's 2012 litter of spring cubs. '''Known Litters of Cubs: 0 (as of 2017) Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 717 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: '717 is a small bear with a shaggy dark blond coat. Her ears are light, rectangular, and placed on the top of her head. Her muzzle is skinny, upturned, and tapered to a point. Her eyes are set close together. 'Distinctive Behaviors: 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: '717 survives by exercising caution around other bears and by capitalizing on scavenging opportunities. She was seen in July eating scraps of salmon along the cut bank and riffles area. In the fall, she was observed fishing the cut bank and lower river. Subadult bears like #717 are the underdogs of the bear world. Relegated to the least preferred fishing locations, #717 must consume enough calories to make it through winter, in addition to fueling her growth into adulthood. During this time she must remain vigilant of other bears that may prey on her. Though subadulthood is a time of struggle, young bears like #717 are adaptable, smart, and fully capable of succeeding. 'Life History: '2016:' 717 was initially classified as a 2.5 year-old subadult in 2016. 'July 2016:' 717 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|717 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 02.JPG|717 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 03.JPG|717 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 04.JPG|717 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 was observed sporatically in July 2016 according to Ranger Leslie Skora, the 2016 KNP&P bear monitor. 'September 2016:' 717 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|717 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 02.JPG|717 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 717 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 35 03.JPG|717 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 'October 2016:' 2016.10.25: Approximately 20:45 into this live chat video, Ranger Leslie discusses 717: '2017:' 717 made her debut in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 35: 717 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 35.JPG|717's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 35 717 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 35 INFO ONLY.JPG|717's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 35 ~ info only 'July 2017:' 2017.07.19: 717 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 23:32: 717 and ? in the riffles video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.07.26: 717 video by Victoria White: '2018:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known at this time 'Known Relatives:' There is speculation that 717 could possibly be the female runt from 409 Beadnose's 2012 litter of spring cubs. 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 717 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 717 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. Category:Bear Book